Computer generated virtual environments are increasingly popular methods for people, both real and automated, to interact within a networked system. Various on-line environments are known in which a three-dimensional, 2.5-dimensional or two-dimensional physical world (actual or fantasy) is simulated. Environments of this type are sometimes referred to as “virtual reality” or “virtual reality universe” (VRU) environments. In known VRU environments, an actual or fantasy universe is simulated within a computer memory. Multiple players may participate in the environment through a computer network, such as a local area network or a wide area network. Each player is typically represented by an “avatar,” which may comprise a figure of a man, woman, or other being, to represent them in the VRU environment. Players send inputs to a VRU engine to move their avatars around the VRU environment, and are able to cause interaction between their avatars and objects in the VRU. For example, a player's avatar may interact with an automated entity or person, simulated static objects, or avatars operated by other players.
It is possible to record a state of a VRU environment so that users may log out of the VRU and, upon their return, resume an activity at the point where they left off. For example, when playing chess, users may take a break and return to the same chess board at a later time.
It may be desirable to replay a scene that occurred in a VRU environment, such as a concert, a wedding or a lecture, for example.